


All that glitters

by screamingskz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Car Sex, Dom Hwang Hyunjin, Dom/sub Undertones, Enemies to Lovers, Glitter, Glitter bomb prank, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rivalry, Rough Sex, Submissive Han Jisung | Han, Top Hwang Hyunjin, glitter fucking, gone wrong, happy new year, my last fic for 2020 is this filth yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingskz/pseuds/screamingskz
Summary: “I’m gonna do it.”Minho gave him a side eye, not trusting the younger to do anything when it came to Hyunjin. “What are you planning?” He asked cautiously.“I’m gonna glitter bomb his damn car.” Jisung muttered angrily.or: Jisung tries to get back at Hyunjin but ends up getting fucked in glitter (how festive)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 21
Kudos: 402





	All that glitters

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!! Writing this was a wild ride but I had a lot of fun. Enjoy Jisung's suffering lmao <3

"He sucks," Jisung sighed, dragging his hands down his face. "I hate him."

Minho chuckled, easily amused by the younger's antics. "No you don't, you're just upset he can get Seungmin in bed and you can't."

Jisung rolled his eyes.

_Him._

Hyunjin. Hwang fucking Hyunjin. The bane of Jisung's existence. What he wouldn't give to wipe the permanently smug expression off his stupid face.

"Dude!" Jisung exclaimed in shock, "You're supposed to be on my side!"

The older man shook his head, entertained by Jisung's misfortune but not about to get involved anymore than he already was. "I am!" He insisted, turning to bring their dishes to the sink. "I'm just stating the facts, that's all."

"Whatever." Jisung grumbled, laying his head on the table. It wasn't that he couldn't get Seungmin, he just hadn't tried that hard yet. And Hyunjin was just very active sexually, not that Jisung didn't get around. Minho _knew_ how fast he could get Felix or Chan flocking to him. He just had to make the call. He hadn't in a while though, too fixated on beating Hyunjin in the little game they were playing.

It had been going on for months, this back and forth, unspoken match between them. Jisung finally hit his limit when Hyunjin swooped in to fuck Seungmin before he could. What a bastard. 

“I’m gonna do it.” 

Minho gave him a side eye, not trusting the younger to do anything when it came to Hyunjin. “What are you planning?” He asked cautiously. 

“I’m gonna glitter bomb his damn car.” Jisung muttered angrily. If he knew one thing about pranks, it was that glitter was one of the worst routes to go– if you wanted someone to really hate you, you went for glitter. And since Jisung wanted to destroy what little respect they had left for each other, this was a perfect idea.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” 

Jisung loved Minho, hence them being roommates, but right now he really didn’t need a voice of reason. 

“Yes, I’m sure. I’m fucking fed up. It’s time to end this.” He declared, standing up from where he sat at the kitchen table. He had made up his mind. “Tonight. It’ll happen tonight.” 

✧✧✧

Jisung didn't think through how much fucking glitter he would need for this. The checkout worker at the store had eyed him suspiciously as he paid for the copious amounts of multicolored containers. What could he say? He wanted to be thorough.

Minho just shook his head when Jisung arrived home with two bags of the stuff, swearing to not get involved. Now, Jisung stared at the containers on his bed, contemplating if this was actually a good idea or not. He was probably too far along in his plan to back out now, so he continued to pull on his all black outfit– a sure way to stay concealed.

Hyunjin's apartment was a ten minute walk and Jisung wasn't about to waste gas on this, so he pulled on his chunky sneakers and decided to take the L.

It was just about 10 pm when he made his way out of his shared apartment with the older, promising him he'd be careful and be back within the hour. The walk went by fairly quick, the music from his phone helping to soothe his nerves and distract from the literal crime he was about to commit.

Hyunjin's car wasn't anything special, just a slightly beat up SUV he had gotten from his parents when he turned eighteen. Jisung knew the fabric seats would be hell to clean and he smirked evilly as he stopped in front of it. After looking around to check for people and finding none, he dropped his bags on the ground and pulled out a putty knife and wire coat hanger. Earlier, he had done some extensive research– one google search– on breaking into cars under the guise of getting back into your own car when you were locked out. He didn’t want to alert the FBI agent on his phone of what he was doing. 

He looked around one last time, checking that the coast was clear, before wedging the putty knife between the top of the car and the door like he had seen in a Youtube video not even two hours ago. He wiggled it in more to ensure there was enough room for him to stick the broken hanger in, lowering it down far enough to press the unlock button on the inside of the car. With a satisfying click, the door unlocked and Jisung had half a mind to be baffled at how easy that was before he was grabbing his bags again.

The putty knife and hanger were left on the ground as Jisung haphazardly pulled a container out, twisting off the cap and leaning inside the car, throwing the contents in the backseat. He grinned as the sparkles settled, coating the seats well already. Once the first container was emptied, he reached for a second, then a third, alternating where he threw the glitter. Soon, the interior was covered, both front and backseats and even a bit in the trunk. There was no way Hyunjin would be able to drive until he got this professionally detailed.

Good. It's what he deserved.

Jisung was just stepping out of the car, congratulating himself on a job well done, when he ran into a solid form.

Fuck.

He looked up at the man now crossing his arms and looking sternly at him. Of course it was Hyunjin. Jisung may not have been as slick as he hoped.

"And what the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Jisung's mouth went dry as he tried to come up with a plausible excuse but there wasn't one. Even if Hyunjin couldn't see the mess he made inside the car, the evidence was all over– the bags on the ground, Jisung's glitter covered clothes– more prominent when standing out on the black, and the fact that he had clearly broken in, seeing as he didn't have a key.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" Hyunjin asked, seemingly looming over Jisung. "Did you really think you would get away with this?"

"I was actually hoping to see your reaction so I guess this is a good thing." Jisung said, regaining his confidence. He was the one in control here.

Hyunjin scoffed, shaking his head. "God, you're such a brat. What did you want me to do when I saw this, huh?"

"I- I don't know."

He was losing his control fast it seemed. 

"That's what I thought." Hyunjin smirked, backing Jisung up against the side of the car. His hand pressed against the cool exterior next to Jisung's face and the younger shrunk in on himself, feeling smaller and smaller under Hyunjin's gaze. "You just wanted to get a rise out of me and didn't think of the consequences."

Jisung could feel Hyunjin's breath on his cheek as he leaned in more. Their faces were mere inches apart and he was just frozen in shock. This wasn't how he expected the night to go, not in the slightest. He didn't think he would get caught, let alone for Hyunjin to come onto him. Is that what was happening?

"What do you want?" Jisung finally got out, breath caught in his throat.

"I want to teach you a lesson."

Oh.

Jisung was still processing just exactly what that meant when Hyunjin spoke again. "Tell me if you want me to stop." He whispered, lips ghosting over Jisung's own before the elder closed the distance between them.

Another thing Jisung wasn't expecting that night was how much he liked Hyunjin's lips on his. The way Hyunjin pressed in closer and pinned him to the car, Jisung completely at his mercy, made his legs quiver with want. He tangled his hands in the other's long blonde hair, small gasps escaping him as his bottom lip was bit at lightly.

"Get in the car," Hyunjin mumbled, backing away slightly, a serious tone in his voice. "Now."

He gave Jisung a light push towards the still open door of the backseat, the younger stumbling in confusion. "What? Why?"

"I told you," Hyunjin tilted his head, "I'm teaching you a lesson."

As Jisung made his way onto the glitter covered seats, cursing himself for throwing so much inside, he wondered how far this was actually going to go. He was nervous yet excited, the thrill of what Hyunjin could do getting to him. He blushed as he realized he was already slightly hard in his black jeans.

Careful not to touch anything, Hyunjin sat beside Jisung, closing the door behind him.

Not a moment later, Hyunjin's hands were on him, pushing him to lay on his back and spread his legs so he could kneel between them. 

Jisung blushed at the position, hands fisting into his hoodie out of shyness. The elder didn't seem to mind or be embarrassed, running his hands up under the hoodie to feel Jisung's strong chest. He tweaked a nipple between his fingers with a smirk, as if he expected the younger to twitch and squeak the way he did.

"Sensitive." Hyunjin hummed, moving to tug Jisung's hoodie off completely. Once it was off, Jisung laid back again, only to scrunch up his nose in discomfort at his skin against the glitter covered seats.

"Oh? You don't like that?" Hyunjin asked, a mocking tone if Jisung ever heard one. "Maybe next time you'll think before you act."

Jisung pouted, hoping to soften Hyunjin with a few cute gazes and maybe some pleading. While he was down to get fucked in the backseat of Hyunjin's car, he wasn't the most excited about the mess that he was sure they'd create.

Hyunjin wasn't having any of it, grinning at Jisung's discomfort and pressing him into the seat more. He leaned down, capturing Jisung’s lips in another kiss much rougher than their last– all teeth and spit. 

After kissing Jisung senseless for a few minutes (which felt like hours to the younger), Hyunjin moved to mouth over his chest, leaving a few hickeys that made Jisung's breath stutter before palming the younger through his jeans.

"You're already so hard," He hummed, "This is all you wanted? Me touching you? You could have just asked nicely instead of trashing my car."

Jisung squirmed, mouth parting in a soft moan of Hyunjin's name.

"Yeah, baby? God, you're so cute like this. I'm gonna make such a mess out of you."

Jisung whined again, hips bucking up into the touch.

"What a needy baby." Hyunjin continued, popping open the front of Jisung's jeans and sliding a hand under the fabric to rile the other up some more. "So precious."

Eyes now squeezed shut and hands reaching out to fist in Hyunjin's shirt, Jisung wanted nothing more than Hyunjin to stop teasing him. "Please." He whimpered out softly, hoping it would work this time.

"You've been a bad boy, Jisung. What makes you think I'm going to let you have your way?" The elder muttered, working on undoing his own pants, pulling his shirt off for good measure.

"I can be good, I'm sorry." Jisung whined, tears springing to his eyes. "Please, just do something."

Hyunjin tutted, shaking his head. "I'm glad you're sorry, baby, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't be punished."

Jisung sent Hyunjin a glare before he was being pulled up and turned onto his front, knees spread and ass up facing the older man. Hyunjin left him for a moment, leaning back to pull out his wallet from his pocket, taking out a condom and packet of lube for later. Only then did he pull the younger's pants and underwear down, exposing his cute little ass to the cool air.

"Oh baby," Hyunjin cooed, rubbing his hand over the soft skin, making Jisung whine in embarrassment. "How cute."

While Hyunjin admired him, Jisung was having some trouble. He was currently on his forearms, trying to not dirty his hands just in case he needed to grab something or touch Hyunjin; he wasn't sure if the older would let him if he was covered in glitter. Jisung's eyes watered at the thought.

"Hyunjin," He gasped, the elder's slicked up fingers now prodding at his entrance. When did that happen? "Fuck."

"What's that?" Hyunjin teased, his first finger sliding past the ring of muscle. "Did you want something?"

Jisung let out a shaky breath, the feeling of Hyunjin's long finger inside of him sending warmth throughout his body. "Just- fuck" He started, cutting himself off with a moan when the finger started moving. "Just feels good."

"Good."

Jisung could hear the smile in his voice.

Hyunjin added a second finger.

It wasn't even a lot yet, but after a few weeks of just his own, unfortunately smaller fingers, even this was making his eyes roll back.

As he scissored his two fingers to stretch the younger out, Hyunjin brushed his other hand over Jisung's ass and lower back, stopping to thumb at his back dimples. He was careful not to go any higher, the fear of getting any of the glitter stuck on Jisung's back on his skin stopping him. He already had some on his pants, he didn't need to be covered head to toe. Jisung worried that that's how he would be looking after this and knowing Hyunjin, he was probably correct.

"More." Jisung moaned, ass wiggling back.

A light slap to his bare skin had Jisung whining high in his throat but he still pushed back onto the fingers, fucking himself greedily.

"Such a slut." Hyunjin said, "So fucking greedy."

He complied though, slipping in a third finger easily, causing Jisung's head to fall forward. This continued for a while, at least until Jisung's legs shook from need. Only then did Hyunjin pull his fingers out, presumably to take his cock out and fuck Jisung with everything he had. That was what Jisung hoped at least.

"You ready?" Came Hyunjin's voice soon after, wet cock pressing against Jisung's inner thigh.

When the only response he got was a while and ass wiggle, Hyunjin leaned forward, grabbing a fistful of Jisung's hair and tilting his head up. "I asked you a question, baby. It would be rude not to answer."

"Yes! Yes, I'm ready." Jisung practically sobbed.

"You better be." Hyunjin said. "I'm not done with you yet."

That was the only warning Jisung got before he was pushed face first into the seat, cheek hitting glitter, and Hyunjin's cock entering him at a slow but steady pace.

It was like the breath got knocked out of him, not expecting the sudden movement or how full he now felt. He choked out a moan before realizing his breath on the seat was making the glitter float up around him. Jisung squeezed his eyes shut and closed his mouth so as to not get any of the plastic inside. He flushed at how he must look to Hyunjin, all spread out and needy, practically begging for cock all while being shoved around, covered in glitter and probably soon, his own cum and tears. His cock twitched at the thought.

"Look at you, filthy already." Hyunjin started to move, rolling his hips into the younger, the small breaths he let out being the only indication he was affected at all.

"I bet you love this," He continued, gripping Jisung's hips tight. "Getting fucked all messy like this. You can't even do anything but take it, can you?"

Jisung let out a muffled moan in response and Hyunjin seemed to accept it with the way he started fucking into the younger for real now, skin slapping on skin loudly. He wished he could see them right now, Hyunjin buried deep inside him and probably looking like a god. He reached back, hands grasping at Hyunjin's wrists to get his attention. Lifting his head a bit, he opened his eyes and tried to turn around but Hyunjin gripped his hair before he could make any headway, yanking him up to press them back-to-chest.

"Is this what you wanted? Was it too dirty down there for you?" Hyunjin sneered, not waiting for a response as Jisung gasped. "Maybe this will make you rethink making such a mess, huh?"

He wrapped one arm around Jisung's front, holding them together, while the other moved down to his hip, gripping tight enough to bruise. Almost simultaneously, he thrusted faster and nipped at Jisung's ear, drawing out more pretty sounds.

"Fuck, you're so good and tight." Hyunjin moaned, finally breaking from the pleasure.

"Feels so good." Jisung finally got out, the position making it necessary to balance his hands on the window.

"God," Hyunjin groaned, "You want people to see you all gross and pressed up against the window?"

Jisung shook his head, whining while his ears turned a cute shade of pink. He was already embarrassed enough as it was with Hyunjin's words, there was no need to draw any further attention to himself. And so, his hands left the window, coming back to hold onto Hyunjin's waist tightly.

"Oh, you're shy now?" Hyunjin chuckled, slowing to a stop inside of Jisung. He reached over to grab the discarded hoodie, shaking it out and placing it on the seat before shoving Jisung back down. "You're right, I forgot that dirty little whores should be down in the filth where they belong."

As Hyunjin started up his thrusts again, Jisung cried out, voice muffled by the fabric. He bit at the soft hoodie, giving him something to do while he took the complete onslaught of sensations he was being hit with in the moment. God, he felt so good. Never before had someone so quickly and easily turned him on so much. Submitting wasn't something he did often either, preferring to either have all of the control or be forced to submit. Hyunjin was doing a great job at that and Jisung felt like jelly in his hold. The way he was being talked to sent him reeling, his thoughts racing and body reacting desperately.

With his face stuffed in the fabric, not able to see much past the center console, Jisung had no choice but to find ways to be as active as Hyunjin. Wiggling and whining only spurred the elder on and grasping at his arms only got Jisung with his own pinned against his back. 

He felt the slight prickle of tears at his eyes just as Hyunjin pulled his hair tighter and fucked into him faster. He could hear the grin in his voice when Jisung whined around the cloth in his mouth, struggling against Hyunjin's tight hold.

"Don't pretend you don't like this."

Jisung let out a muffled response before Hyunjin let him go to tug the hoodie out of his mouth. "Speak up."

"I- I love it." Jisung choked out, voice becoming raw from how vocal he was being. "You feel so good- so big."

"You think you've learned your lesson?" Hyunjin asked, cock dragging slowly against Jisung's prostate with purpose.

"Yes! Yes, please!" Jisung begged. For what, he wasn't sure.

Hyunjin hummed, mulling it over while Jisung suffered under him. "You've been so good," He started and Jisung perked up at the words, "But, I think you still deserve a little more."

Jisung visibly deflated, pushing his face back into the hoodie with a sad whimper. He just wanted to cum. Was that too much to ask for? Did Hyunjin really have to drive his point in even further?

"Hey," Hyunjin slapped his ass, making the younger yelp. That was for sure going to leave a red mark. "Be grateful."

Jisung rolled his eyes, thankful it wouldn't be seen. His eyes widened when he felt Hyunjin pulling out, wondering if Hyunjin would be so cruel as to leave him dirty in the glitter with blue balls. "No, no, no please." He cried, "I'll be so good! I'll make you feel good, I _swear!_ "

Thankfully, all Hyunjin did was turn the younger around, pushing the hoodie under his ass to shield it from the seat. Jisung's breathing calmed down but it didn't stop the elder from raising his eyebrows at the exchange. "So fucking desperate, just for me." He mumbled, leaning in to drag his lips over Jisung's ear. "Don't worry, baby, I'll let you cum."

He pulled Jisung's pants off completely, tossing them to the dirty floor. It was really going to suck getting those back on later. Jisung was gonna look like Tinker Bell had given him too much pixie dust for the flight to Neverland.

Spreading his legs instinctively made Hyunjin smirk so he closed them with a huff. That didn't last long, Hyunjin forcing them open again before pushing his cock back inside his eager hole. He started fucking into Jisung with a renewed vigor, clearly loving to see the way the angle caused the younger to throw his head back in a moan.

" _Fuck!_ "

Jisung was getting close and he tightened around Hyunjin sporadically, clawing at his arms while the elder held his thighs open.

"Fuck, baby. You're so tight." Hyunjin moaned, head falling against Jisung's neck, sucking red and purple colors onto his skin. He moved a hand up to grasp at the younger's hair, spreading glitter from the seat all over. Jisung would be having to take a few showers to get that out for sure. 

"Gonna cum." Hyunjin warned, gripping tighter as he let himself go.

Jisung reached down, stroking himself in time with Hyunjin's rough thrusts. He came as a particularly hard thrust hit, the ender brushing by his prostate constantly. " _Shit_ , Hyunjin oh my god." He moaned, warm cum splattering onto his chest.

Tightening around Hyunjin was all the elder needed to spill his own release into the condom, fucking them both through it, pleasure coursing through his body.

"Well," Hyunjin breathed out after a while, "We have to do _that_ again."

Jisung snorted, too exhausted to move. "Only if you're nicer next time."

"Yeah right," He laughed, "You liked that too much for me to ever stop."

"Whatever." Jisung huffed, wincing a bit at the feeling of Hyunjin pulling out. He blinked, trying to regain his senses enough to sit up.

Hyunjin passed him his soiled clothes with a small smirk before reaching into the front to grab some tissues, wrapping the condom up and cleaning up the mess on Jisung's chest.

They got situated, Hyunjin tucking himself into his pants and Jisung getting dressed. It barely took them five minutes, Hyunjin insisting on Jisung shaking the glitter off outside.

As they stepped out into the night air, Hyunjin locked the car doors, frowning at the tools Jisung used to break in (that were still laying on the ground) in disapproval. The younger flushed, shaking himself off– glitter raining down around him– before hurrying to pack his things away. 

"Don't be a stranger." Hyunjin chuckled before winking, turning to head inside, leaving Jisung standing a mess in the parking lot.

If Jisung just hadn't had the most mind blowing sex of his life, he'd be a little more mad at the situation.

Oh well.

He picked up his bags, starting the short trek back to his apartment.

When he managed to open the door to his shared apartment fifteen minutes later, Minho was standing in the hallway, mug in hand.

"So," He drawled, sipping his tea and taking in the glittery sight before him. "Everything go to plan?"

Jisung just rolled his eyes, "Oh, shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!!  
> (Please don't break into cars)  
> My links:  
> [Nsfw Twt](https://twitter.com/screamingskz)  
> [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/screamingskz)


End file.
